Together Or Not At All
by Cardinal Rose
Summary: To prevent a the destruction of the world, Nick Fury manipulates time. The avengers are snatched from their beds as infants, brought together, and left outside the Brooklyn Home for Wards of the State. Fortunately, they're magical, and anything is now possible. Will the Avengers survive their first year at Hogwarts, or will Slytherin's monster claim their lives too soon?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**If you're on AO3 this story might be familiar to you. If you're not, allow me to explain somewhat.**

**This is the universe where the Avengers are all magical. They're orphaned (or so they think) from babyhood, and grow up as adopted orphaned siblings (the siblings Rogers) in a Brooklyn orphanage. Then, they discover they're magical and go off to Hogwarts. This will take place canonically at the same time as Chamber of Secrets, so they're a year below Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**For the purposes of this, I've got good Loki, Dr Strange, and Avengers original team, with personalities pretty much taken from their eventual growth. If you have any questions, please pop them in a review!**

* * *

Prologue

SHIELD Director Nick Fury looked out over the grey and dismal skyline of turn-of-the-millennia London. It was close, but it wasn't quite right. "More" he ordered his companion, the stoic yet heartbroken Elite Auror Agent Phil Coulson. Phil's eyes were trained on a nondescript building that they both knew for a fact contained the very people they were messing with time for. The fate of the world - both wizarding and muggle - rested on what they were doing.

"Isn't this enough?" Phil asked hopefully. "Can't we just go there and explain everything to them? Why risk all this?"

"You know why, Agent" Fury replied, tone calm but determined. "That, what they are now, what they will be in the current timelines future, it isn't enough. It won't be when they need it to be most. We need them to be family, Phil, in all meanings of the word. Only that bond, only this plan can make that happen. You know that. I know that. We have to have faith that they will be what we need them to be, when we need them to be it. This life, their life, it won't be easy, but it will be worth it. They'll have nothing but each other. Stark cannot be a Slytherin, not again. It nearly killed him and ruined them all, same with Strange. Now, I have no illusions that it will tame Stark or Loki's more colourful personality issues, but we both know that there's nothing that they cannot achieve if they work together. I'm just giving them the push they need. And you're following orders, Agent. So, get moving."

"Yes Sir" Phil sighed bitterly, spinning their modified Time Turner the final few spins to take them to where they had to go.

* * *

Phil bit back a fruitless complaint as Fury stopped them outside a snow-covered building that Phil, personally, would have condemned with a swing in his step and a song in his heart. An old box held the infant children that held the fate of the future. "We can't risk them being separated" Phil pointed out reasonably, forcing himself not to voice any of his objections.

"It's all in hand" Fury assured him, busy writing a letter via magic. "I just need to know what name to give them. Stark is a bit obvious, given everything that Stark will be. For such a smart guy he's still so very Stark. Howard's genes really did a number on him."

"Rogers" Phil interrupted. "It's common enough, mundane, and we know his mother won't be able to do anything about it - the others, not so much. Besides, one of them was very nearly a Rogers anyway." Fury nodded and wordlessly placed the letter in with the babies before turning and walking away. Phil muttered a goodbye and a hope for the future, paying special attention to a sandy haired baby in a blue babygrow. "Until we meet again, Avengers." Nine young babies, of varying ages and looks, slumbered peacefully, completely unaware that their lives would forever be different from what they had been destined to be. But, in a tiny part of their minds, they would always remember Phil's parting words, they would always be the Avengers.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please click on the review button and the next chapter too!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Please enjoy this first introductory chaoter! And if you haven't read the previous chapter, please go do so now!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ten Years Later...

Tony Stark Rogers grinned and cheerfully skipped out of the Brooklyn House for Wards of the State. Christmas Eve was the most important day of the year for the nine adopted siblings Rogers and, as second in command of the family, it usually fell to him to get everything ready for the anniversary. Natasha and Thor were in their attic (a dingy corner room that they maintained and lived in as a family - separate from the harried runners of the house), busy preparing for the quiet celebration. The other six were out in the borough, five probably annoying Bruce at his job at the library. Shivering slightly from the cold, Tony shoved his hands into his pockets and leant against the wall, internally perfecting schematics. Tony, like Bruce and Stephen, was an off-the-charts genius. Come to think of it, they all were unusual in their own ways. Steve (who Tony would admit was his best friend and closest sibling) was principled with an old-fashioned set of morals, but could also be a sarcastic shit, and spoke with a heavy Brooklyn accent when he felt strongly about something. Natasha was scary as hell, silent and partially Russian. Clint was the other half of the ninja assassin twins; sarcastic and an expert marksman, preferring heights and hating authority. Bruce was mild-mannered and shy, but had anger management issues and a deep love of science - nuclear physics in particular - and was Tony's science bro. Stephen was a little arrogant but brilliant and a wannabe future doctor; there was nothing he couldn't do if he set his mind to it. Thor spoke like something out of one of Shakespeare's plays, was built like the Norse god he got his name from, and valued his family over everything else in the world. Bucky was another marksman, loyal and trustworthy to a fault, the kind of guy who hated bullies with a passion and spoke like the Brooklynite he was. The final member of their family was Loki; a sarcastic, troublemaking prankster with a silver tongue and a marginally less stiff version of Thor's Shakespearean British accent. Separately, they were intelligent, resourceful and forces to be reckoned with - together, well they were damn near unstoppable.

* * *

Tony felt Loki's amused smirk before he even saw his raven-haired sibling, the prankster loping around the corner in jeans and an emerald green sweater that brought out his blue eyes even more. "Bruce kick you out of the library?" Tony guessed, knowing the glint in Loki's eyes all too well.

"There's only so many times I can read The Once And Future King without wanting to destroy something" Loki shrugged carelessly. "And I don't think that the Captain would be pleased if I destroyed something on the Anniversary."

"Ah yes" Clint's voice sighed, the ten year old archer dropping down from the old fire escape. "The Anniversary. Or a polite way of saying 'the day that we were dumped on the doorstep of the hellhole we call home with nothing more than ourselves, a note with our names and birthdays, and little silver keys that we can't figure out what the hell are supposed to open'." He spread his arms, resplendent in his usual black combat attire, and grinned. "Not that I'm bitter or anything."

"Heaven forbid" Tony smirked, smile widening at the sight of the four approaching them. "Cap! Cappy! Steve!"

"How much coffee have you had today, Stark?" Bucky called, Steve slapping him across the head.

"Hey, Tony" Steve smiled, bright and open. "You left early this morning."

"Sorry about that" Tony shrugged sheepishly. "The local clinic had another computer virus. I swear they've let that place go since Doctor E left. Stephen'll tell you that. Anyway, it took awhile, but I defeated it."

"I hope they paid you for it" Bruce interrupted, knowing Tony all too well. "The last time you were there you were so happy to actually have a problem to focus on that you skipped out before payment."

"Relax Honey Bear" Tony grinned, clapping him on the back. "It's all been taken care of. Now, if we could try to make it home? I'm freezing and I forgot my Avenger Sweater." Of course that was the wrong thing to say, Steve going all mother hen on him and hurrying them all back to the miserable excuse for an orphanage.

* * *

"Pizza is truly the food of the gods" Thor boomed the moment the septet returned to their tiny attic space.

"I'm glad you like it, Big Guy" Tony grinned, clapping him on the bicep. "It's the well-earned proceeds from defeating a tricky computer virus at the local clinic." Steve made a distressed noise like every other time Tony spent money on him.

"Tony, you didn't need to-"

"It's the Anniversary, Steve. We always do this. It's customary. I even got dessert."

"Apple Pie?" Steve checked, suddenly back on board with the plan.

"As if I'd get anything else" Tony sniffed, mock-offended. "You can't celebrate a Rogers Family celebration without American cheeseburgers, pizza or apple pie, Creampuff. I thought you knew that."

"Momentary lapse of memory, Shellhead" Steve replied fondly. Bucky made a noise of feigned disgust, leaning over Natasha for a slice of pizza. "Bucky, I'm pretty sure we all have manners. Use yours."

"Yes Mom" Bucky smirked, grey eyes twinkling as he took an exaggerated bite of pizza.

"You're worse than Barton" Natasha stated, shaking her head fondly at Clint's loud protestation. "Okay" the redhead amended. "Almost as bad as Barton."

"Hey!" Clint squawked, glaring around at his siblings as they - bar Steve - burst into laughter at his expression.

"Relax, Birdbrain" Bucky said, waving his hand in what was supposed to be a calming manner. "Tasha just clearly knows you really well."

"You don't say?" Clint gasped sarcastically, clapping a hand over his heart. "My own sister knows me really well. However will we recover from this travesty?" Natasha and Steve glared at the duo, Tony for once content to just enjoy the companionable atmosphere. Thor and Loki broke the ice by reciting odd scenes from Shakespeare's comedies with a little help from Stephen, Bruce howling with laughter at their antics. Somewhere near midnight, Tony and Steve occupied the piano seat, matching smiles on their faces as Tony played the intro to White Christmas with Stephen's violin accompaniment.

"Here's to ten years as a family" Tony smiled, raising a cup of hot chocolate.

"I wonder where we'll be next year" Steve murmured thoughtfully.

"With any luck, Cap" Tony began warmly. "Exactly where we need to be."

"And in a better place than this" Bruce added, leaning on the wall by them.

"I can get behind that" Clint agreed from his nest up in the rafters. "Boarding school, maybe?"

"Be careful what you wish for" Stephen intoned gravely. "It might just come true."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Thank you all for taking an interest in my story!**

**So.. chapter 2, wherein they learn they're magic, and Clint makes a decision on their behalf.**

* * *

There was nothing for the Rogers family that said summer quite like tossing Bucky's baseball around in the Brooklyn Battery Park. It was a tradition born from the dark days when Steve was a dangerously ill asthmatic - before the procedure that virtually made him superhuman. Which is probably why Stephen wanted to be a doctor, although he'd never admit it. "Heads up, Stark!" Bucky yelled, tossing the baseball over at him. Tony caught it distractedly and pitched it over towards Steve. His thoughts were all over the place, and deservedly so. They had to start a new school this school year, but none of the places they'd applied to would accept them. Thor had got so angry at the injustice that he'd (at least they were pretty sure it was him, after a few similar incidents when they were younger) caused lightning to split a tree. Tony still fondly remembered the time that Clint had turned their elementary school principles hair bright green, Bruce had blown up a lab (he was angry), and many more incidents besides. Loki had always been very in control of his outbursts, but had been known to have the odd thing explode around him. Heck, even Stephen was known to literally be in two places at once. A loud crack made them all startle, and they turned to see a handsome young male of maybe fifteen in a crisp suit and sunglasses. "Who are you?" Bucky demanded, the nine siblings forming up.

"Phil Coulson, soon-to-be Prefect of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trainee Agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I'm here to take you into provisional SHIELD custody and educate you about the world you're a part of; the Wizarding World."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Clint glowered, something in the others letting him take point on this one. Phil heaved a sigh but deigned to clarify.

"You are Anthony Stark Rogers, Steven Grant Rogers, Bruce Banner Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes Rogers, Loki Laufeyson Rogers, Thor Odinson Rogers, Stephen Strange Rogers, Natasha Romanoff Rogers, and Clinton Barton Rogers, are you not? You've all done things you can't explain, maybe even on purpose. You're magical; eight wizards and a witch. I've been sent to offer you a place at Hogwarts, but you'll need to pack your things and come with me now."

"You're crazy" Tony said, hating the part of himself that believed everything Phil was saying. His siblings, bar a strangely silent Clint, all voiced their agreement.

"Listen, I don't have all day to deal with your indecision" Phil sighed eventually. "Either you trust and believe me or not. There's a home for you at Hogwarts. You'll get the education you deserve and SHIELD will even help you keep up with your muggle education. The only question is, do you trust me?" Stephen narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why should we trust you?" Clint, paranoid, untrusting, wary as all hell Clint, stepped forward.

"I trust you." The moron looked like he believed it too.

"Clint's trust is good enough for us" Steve announced immediately afterwards. "Lead the way, Agent Coulson."

* * *

Half an hour. That was how long it took to pack up all their meager belongings and shove them into the backpacks they used for school. Phil did something funny with the fireplace downstairs (seriously, what kind of lunatic used a fireplace in the middle of Brooklyn in the middle of the freaking hottest summer on record, anyway?), and they all went whizzing across what appeared to be several continents and timezones to land in front of the fire in a dingy-looking pub in the middle of London. Naturally, Tony did what he did best - make his family comfortable in a new place. "Well" he said, clapping his hands and looking around. "You know what, Cap, this is my kind of place."

"Is it the alcohol, or is it because it's a dive?" Natasha wondered cuttingly, but her green/blue eyes were smiling, so Tony didn't take it personally.

"Health code violations" Stephen sniffed, eyes alight with mirth.

"It has a certain-"

"Don't even say it, Tony" Bruce groaned, dusting ash off the Iron Maiden shirt he'd borrowed from Tony.

"You suck all the fun out of life, Brucie Bear" Tony pouted, keeping an eye on Steve and Bucky and the rest of the family.

"I'm crushed, Tony" Bruce deadpanned, looking completely and utterly not bothered about that.

"And the likelihood of me believing that is up there with my ever willingly listening to Aerosmith, Brucie."

"Aerosmith is a great band, Tony" Bruce stated, matter-of-fact. "Possibly the greatest."

"AC/DC is greater" Tony retorted stubbornly, everyone in the family knowing about Tony's obsession with the band.

"As much as I would love to listen to you two debate the finer points of rock bands yet again," Loki sniffed. "Aren't we here for a reason?"

"Hogwarts stationary?" Clint piped up, Natasha narrowing her eyes at him curiously.

"Among other things" Phil conceded, smiling brightly. "I've got us all rooms here for the rest of the summer. Come on, it's time I took you to Gringotts wizarding bank."

"Awesome."

"Going to a bank necessitates money, Clinton" Loki pointed out regretfully. "And, in case you've missed the first nearly eleven years of our lives, none of us are exactly flush."

"Your parents/guardians left instructions with my Director for accounts to be set up in your names" Phil announced brightly. "If you've still got your keys, they'll open the doors to your personal vaults. You each should have more than enough to get you through seven years of Hogwarts schooling. You will receive access to your family vaults when you turn seventeen - should you want it."

"I say again" Clint grinned, throwing his arm around Natasha's shoulders. "Awesome!"

* * *

Gringotts was not a fun place to visit. Goblins (and Tony was willing to bet that Bruce was still internally squealing about that) were naturally untrusting little creatures, and their carts had made Steve loudly reenact that time on the Coney Island cyclone. They visited each of their vaults - nobody mentioning the fact that Tony was rolling in it or that Stephen was rather flush too - and gathered around the entrance to the bank, eyeing the bustling street curiously. "Ten people is a bit much, even for this place" Phil mused, glancing around at them all. "I have to get my things for this year, but I'll happily accompany Clint and Natasha."

"It would be my genuine pleasure, Phil" Clint grinned. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'll keep the buffoon out of trouble" Loki replied, not fooling anyone with the fondness in his tone. Thor laughed and clapped the prankster on the back.

"Bruce and Stark together would be a disaster" Natasha spoke up. "You mind going with Bruce and Stephen, Bucky?"

"I'd be happy to" Bucky smiled honestly. "You able to keep that punk outta trouble, Genius?"

"Cakewalk, Barnes" Tony smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Rendezvous point?" Steve wondered like the army commander he secretly was.

"Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour" Phil decided. "Take as long as you need, Florean makes the best ice cream in the world." They all went in different directions, Steve dragging Tony off to get their robes first.

* * *

Within half an hour, Tony knew that Hogwarts and wizarding shopping was as boring as normal shopping. Their robes took forever to be fitted, the saleswitch tutted at the grease stains on Tony's engineering AC/DC tee, and Steve seemed to want to drag it out as much as he possibly could. Tony and Steve collected their Hogwarts robes and perused the racks of 'muggle' attire, both of them buying the kinds of clothes they typically liked. Like Steve, his favourite clothing purchase was a black leather jacket (Steve's was brown) and they both promptly put them on. They passed Loki and Thor as they entered the Apothecary, and Tony promptly regretted having to go in. The smell was horrible - worse than some alleys they'd passed back home in Brooklyn - and they tried not to breathe too much as they quickly bought what they needed. He could see Stephen loving it in there; it suited his flair for the mysterious. From there, they went to the shop selling wizarding stationery and things. Steve stocked up on his beloved art supplies, and Tony bought a quill that wrote down whatever you said to it, along with watermarked parchment containing the letters 'TSR' and the mini-reactor he'd tinkered with in his head every now and then. Steve finally managed to tear himself away from the few art supplies he hadn't bought, leading Tony up the street to buy their telescopes, scales and cauldrons. Tony paused in the doorway of Flourish and Blotts, grinning at the sight of Bucky dragging a reluctant Bruce into a shop called Gambol and Japes. Stephen ignored them all and made a detour back to the Apothecary, nodding at Tony and Steve. "We'll just grab our books and drop our things off in our room at the Cauldron before carrying on" Steve was cheerfully saying, planning things like this his guilty pleasure. "I'll get the textbooks, you can get the books by that Lockhart fellow. Okay, Shellhead?"

"Square deal, Apple Pie Cupcake-Cap" Tony grinned, waltzing around the shop like he was back in Brooklyn - the lord of nothing he surveyed, not that anyone could ever tell. He hummed bars of Shoot To Thrill (his personal favourite song ever) as he pulled copies of each of the allotted books off the shelves, not paying much attention to the covers. At least not until he reached the front and was faced with a blindingly grinning blonde moron. The blonde cretin seemed to be all over the display, the posters promoting the golden boy himself; Gilderoy Lockhart. Tony caught a glimpse of the new book and promptly gagged. "You have got to be shitting me!" Tony exclaimed, Steve immediately coming back to his side. "Look at this moron. 'Magical Me'? Is he for real? He must be more narcissistic than I am." He cut a golden-brown gaze over to his sky blue eyed brother. "Seriously, Cap, do they look like they're going to make out with each other?"

"I don't need the mental picture, Tony" Steve shuddered, now studiously avoiding looking at the books. "Can we just pay for these and get as far away from those as we can?"

"Best idea you've had all day, Cap" Tony grinned, gleefully skipping up to the counter and ignoring the saleswizard who blinked at their American accents.

* * *

After dropping off their things at the Leaky Cauldron, Tony and Steve shared looks, both unsure how to proceed now. Did they get their wands and then their owls, or did they get their pets first and then go to get their wands? "Ollivanders and then owls?" Steve suggested, both of them having agreed that they wanted an owl after reading their letters.

"You're the cap, Cap" Tony replied, happy to let Steve run this the way he wanted to. Steve rolled his eyes fondly and strode onwards.

"Wands it is." Steve pushed open the door to the wand shop, the step worn smooth by decades with of excitable children and adults. The aging wandmaker greeted them with a smile as if he had been waiting for them.

"You are not the only Americans to be going to Hogwarts this year" Ollivander informed them in his absent way, already pulling boxes of the shelves. "Your siblings told me you were coming, and I have the feeling that you're destined for great things. Shall we start with you, Steven?"

"Thank you, Sir" Steve agreed with all his old-fashioned manners. The old man handed Steve a wand, telling him to wave it about a bit - the glass exploded.

"Definitely not" Ollivander decided, seeming to relish the challenge of finding him a wand. Time passed on, and Tony found himself idly drawing plans for a mechanical assistant - a robot AI. A glowing golden light made Tony look up; Steve was surrounded by the warmest light, staring intently at a wand held in his hand. "Excellent!" Ollivander praised. "Redwood and Phoenix Feather with a hint of Poplar, 12½ inches long. A wand for a truly unique wizard with integrity and promise." He hummed thoughtfully. "I see I was correct. Your family is destined for great things. Anthony?" Tony held up a finger, scribbling out a final detail and handing the blueprint to Steve for safekeeping.

* * *

Tony's pile of discarded wands was twice the height of Steve's within half the time. Nothing felt right when he held it in his hand. The wands weren't the extension of his being that Ollivander described. He began to despair of ever finding the wand that would 'choose' him. Every rejected wand only served to make Ollivander happier, and Tony was seconds away from snapping and losing his shit at the doddering old cretin. Steve stopped gushing over his wand and bumped his shoulder into Tony's, all his agitation melting away at the familiar touch. Ollivander took advantage of his relaxation to shove another wand in his hand. This wand, this felt right. Tony opened the eyes he couldn't remember closing and saw that he was encased in a glowing blue light. "You did it, Tony" Steve beamed, absurdly proud of Tony.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Rogers" Ollivander reprimanded idly, boxing up Tony's wand again. "Cypress and Phoenix Feather with hints of Walnut and Reed, 11⅔ inches. A wand for a highly intelligent, brave and eloquent wizard who is more than he seems."

"Nothing special about me" Tony muttered quietly. "What you see is what you get; Brooklyn orphan who's too clever for his own good."

"With a family who cares about you and you care about in return" Ollivander added, waving them out of the shop with a bright smile.

"That guy" Steve began, shaking his head. "I don't know, Shellhead." He shook himself. "Oh well. Eelops Owl Emporium?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next up... More fun in Diagon Alley.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Just a quick update.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Honest.**

* * *

Tony and Steve were the last to arrive at the Ice Cream Parlour, both dropping into their seats with tired groans. Wizard shopping was exhausting. Natasha pushed a pair of egg creams at them, along with an apple pie ice cream for Steve and a Chocoholics dream for Tony. Clint watched them with a puzzled expression, his light blue eyes narrowed and a frown marring his forehead. "Where're your things?"

"We dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron" Steve shrugged as if it were nothing. "However I'm officially never setting foot in the book shop ever again. At least not until they're not promoting Magical Me so much."

"What did you say, Tony?" Natasha sighed, immediately homing into the reason.

"Nothing!" Tony protested. "I am innocent."

"Not one of us even slightly believe that, brother Tony" Thor rumbled, Loki rolling his eyes as he often did.

"Out with it, Stark" Bucky invited, Tony sticking his tongue out at him.

"I may have pointed out that the pictures of that narcissistic cretin looked like they wanted to make out with each other" Tony offered innocently, Bruce awkwardly swallowing his mouthful of mint chip ice cream.

"Did you get your wands?" Stephen asked with the air of someone desperately trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Favourite part of my day" Tony muttered sarcastically. "He is a fruitcake."

"Like Professor Dumbledore, he's a bit eccentric" Phil offered, pulling out his wand. "Pear and Vine with Unicorn Tail Hair, thirteen and a third inches."

"Yew and Unicorn Tail Hair, thirteen inches" Clint announced eagerly, splattering them with his peanut butter ice cream. "Apparently it means that I'm a protector."

"Cherry and Dragon Heartstring, eleven and a half inches" Natasha said, smirking dangerously. "It's a rare and lethally powerful combination. The creepy wand guy said that it means I have great self-control."

"Apparently my wand means that I am temperamental and have an aptitude for legilimancy" Loki drawled, feigning indifference. "It's Silver Lime and Veela Hair with a hint of Pine. Fourteen inches."

"Verily" Thor loudly agreed, Loki actually groaning at him. "My wand says that I am adaptable, and a visionary and that I have a code of honour. It is a magnificent Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring wand of fourteen inches. I have named it Mjolnir."

"Acacia and Unicorn Tail Hair, ten and three-quarter inches" Bruce spoke up, seeming quietly pleased with it. "It means that I am subtle and gifted."

"Ain't that the truth" Bucky saluted, raising his ice cream glass. "Aspen and Dragon Heartstring with a hint of Sycamore, thirteen and a half inches." He fixed twinkling grey eyes on them all. "It means that I am strong-minded and determined and very adventurous."

"Aspen and Cherry with Phoenix feather core, 12½ inches" Stephen offered, marginally less everything when he was around the family. "Strong, stubborn, self-controlled."

"Redwood and Phoenix Feather with a hint of Poplar, twelve and a half inches" Steve beamed, having dragged Tony off to see what their wands really meant. They'd also used the opportunity to buy a book on Quidditch (for Steve) and Hogwarts: A History (for Tony - it looked dull but whatever). "I apparently have the ability to snatch victory from the face of adversity (although I don't really believe it), and I seem to have integrity as well."

"He was just as surprised when he read it for the first time" Tony announced, rolling his eyes. "And so was I when I read mine. Cypress and Phoenix Feather with hints of Walnut and Reed, eleven and two third inches. It means that I am brave, highly intelligent, eloquent and self-sacrificing."

"Sounds about right to me" Bucky muttered, the others nodding along. Tony shrugged off the comments, forehead wrinkling as he heard something.

"Is there something _purring_ under your chair, Tasha?"

"Nat got a cat!" Clint yelled excitedly.

"It's a black Russian Blue cat and her name is Chernaya" Natasha glared, swatting Clint upside the head. "Ask this moron what he got."

"I got an Eagle Owl and called him Barney" Clint beamed.

"No, you say that proudly" Loki teased, lifting up a wicker case containing a silver cat. "This is Sleipnir. He's a half-kneazle from the same litter as Bucky's."

"I chose a Great Grey Owl that I have named the kingly name of Odin" Thor said, looking as happy as he had in a while.

"A tawny owl, his name is Tempus" Stephen met their looks with wry amusement.

"This is Rebecca" Bucky smiled softly, holding up a white cat that looked a lot like Sleipnir. "She's a half-kneazle that chose me as soon as I walked in."

"I seem to have been chosen by a black half-kneazle" Bruce stated calmly. "I named him Electron."

"Nerd" Steve teased gently, Bruce brightening at the comment. "I found a Barn Owl and I named her Peggy."

"A Snowy Owl and I called him Jarvis" Tony finished, pleased with how his family were coming out of their shells.

"After what your want to call your AI?"

"Yep" Tony nodded, popping the 'p'.

* * *

"Hogwarts doesn't stand a chance, does it?" Phil asked three days later, taking them all in as they ate lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. Thor and Loki were loudly discussing magic in Norse mythology, Bucky and Steve were defending the LA-based Brooklyn Dodgers from an upsidedown Clint and his obsession for the Mets, Bruce was quietly reading Year With A Yeti and laughing at the moron that was Gilderoy Lockhart, Stephen was deep in a medical textbook in a quiet corner, Natasha was sharpening a knife and glaring at people that stopped too long near them, and Tony was back in engineering mode, busy designing specs that would make most inventors jealous.

"It's never gonna know what hit it" Bruce confirmed, smiling over the top of his book. "Tony, shouldn't you be eating?" The engineering genius looked up in confusion, taking a minute to process what his brother had said.

"Mmm, in a minute."

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago, Tony" Natasha informed him seriously.

"Then statistically I'm getting closer to eating every minute" Tony grinned, turning up Back In Black on the wireless Bucky had been fiddling with while arguing with Clint and Steve. All nine Rogers siblings belted out the words, far too used to hearing the song and the band during Tony's manic workshop sessions. Steve put a sandwich right in front of Tony, giving him a look until he reluctantly picked it up.

"We know you're a genius, Shellhead, use that brain to remember to look after yourself."

"Thanks Steve" Tony huffed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Agent Agent, how long until we get to go to Hogwarts?"

"A little over two weeks" Phil replied, Tony groaning but guessing that it was okay to wait. Bucky, Steve, Clint and Thor dragged them all off into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Natasha and Loki muttering that they were definitely going into Gambol and Japes afterwards.

* * *

The two weeks passed in the blinking of an eye. Before they even knew it, they were going to sleep the night before September the first. Tony woke up as he had many other times in the past - curled up on his bed with all of his siblings surrounding him. Clint and Natasha were occupying the end of the ridiculously comfortable bed, tangled up in each other. Thor was spread out on the far right of the bed, Loki's head resting on his stomach. Bucky lay in-between Bruce (Stephen was on the far left) and Steve, snoring and drooling slightly into a pillow. Steve and Tony were in the middle of the bed, Steve using Tony like his own personal teddy bear. Tony woke first, gradually becoming aware of Phil standing in the doorway wearing a discombobulated expression. "Morning" he slurred, still in that hazy pre-coffee morning state. "'S it time to go?"

"Nearly" the fifteen year old agreed softly. "You have enough time to wake up, pack and still be able to get McDonald's for breakfast."

"Awesome" Clint's tired voice mumbled. "Hear that Tash?"

"Nyet" the redhead replied, eyes stubbornly shut.

"Time to go to Hogwarts" Clint cheered, clearly trying not to jostle the only girl in the family. "We've got asses to kick and names to take."

"Shut up and let me sleep in peace!" Loki yelled, only succeeding in waking up all the others. Thor flailed about and ended up in the floor with Loki and the cats. "You moronic buffoon!"

"Your own fault, Lokes" Bucky muttered, shuffling off to the bathroom.

"Say that to my face!"

"Would someone care to explain why all I hear is yelling?" Bruce asked calmly, blinking his milk chocolate eyes.

"No reason" Tony replied quickly. "We're going to Hogwarts today!" Bruce (usually the least morning person out of all of them, Tony excepted) practically leapt to his feet, running the few steps over to his own room to finish packing. Stephen blinked awake, heaved a sigh and went on his way. Tony threw his things into his own trunk, tugging on a pair of oil-stained jeans and a AC/DC tee with the first pair of sneakers that he came to. Chernaya slunk around underfoot, mewling gently to get attention.

"Not now, cat" Tony muttered, shooing the kitten away gently. "Cappuccino, have you seen my blueprint journal?"

"It's in your trunk with your other books" Steve replied distractedly. "And don't call me Cappuccino."

"Sure thing Creampuff" Tony sighed, tossing everything else in willy-nilly.

"Why do I bother?" Steve asked the ceiling, slumped on Tony's bed with his vintage Brooklyn Dodgers bedspread tangled around him.

"Same reason you support the Dodgers instead of the Yankees - misguided hope."

"You're lucky I'm too busy to kick your ass for that, Stark" Bucky yelled, understandably touchy about his team.

"I've always been lucky, Snowflake" Tony called back, absently petting Chernaya. "That's why I support the Yankees!"

"Exactly" Stephen intoned, grinning around the door at them.

"Go Mets!" Clint shouted, sounding like he was hanging off the banister.

"The noble Phillies!" Thor rumbled enthusiastically.

"Red Sox" Natasha said quietly, slipping soundlessly into the room to collect her cat.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Tasha" Bruce spoke up, juggling a tottering pile of schoolbooks.

"Clearly you're all incompetent morons" Loki said smoothly, leaning against the wall in jeans and a dark green button-down. "For the Baltimore Orioles are the true rulers of the game." The others scoffed and cheerfully ignored him, busy getting their things together in time for the cab ride to Kings Cross.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Dont forget to review!**

**Next up: the journey to Hogwarts, and the meeting of old and new friends.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Why is it always that when you have time to write, you have writers block? I hope this quick chapter will help crack through my block (on all my stories *_sobs*_). Anyway, please enjoy and stay safe!**

* * *

Phil led them through the busy train station, all of them happily ignoring the odd looks they were getting for having owls on their trolleys. He alone was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, a blue and bronze prefects badge pinned to the front. Tony grinned as they all ran through the barrier to Platform 9¾, feeling a rush of exhilaration like when they would stand up to bullies back in Brooklyn, or when he and Bruce had fought for the right to improve elementary school science fairs (long story, but a very good one). Steve and Bucky laughed giddily, while Tony just stared at the scarlet steam engine that would be taking them across the country to Hogwarts. They claimed the first compartment they came to, Phil magically expanding it before having to leave to meet up with his friends Melinda and Jasper. "We're finally on our way" Steve smiled, sky blue eyes bright with happiness and anticipation. "I hope we're not the only Americans going."

"You just mean that you hope we make _friends"_ Clint accused, swinging upsidedown from the luggage rack.

"That too" Steve agreed easily, Tony relaxing back into his window seat, happy to watch the students as they passed by the corridor. A young girl their age with truly spectacular fiery red hair walked by with a dirty blonde girl wearing a dreamy expression. A brunette boy followed them with a blonde haired girl and a well-built boy (also their age). Not long afterwards, a brunette boy with wide blue eyes followed with a grumpy looking boy with dark hair and green-gray eyes. Tony then caught sight of two very familiar people coming down the corridor with an unfamiliar African-American boy their age. The first was another dark-skinned boy and the second was a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair. Tony got to his feet, mouth hanging open.

_"Rhodey?_ Pep? I thought you guys moved to California?"

"We're here, move on" Rhodey, Tony's closest friend outside the family, said calmly, the duo exchanging a quick hug before Pepper strangled Tony in a tighter embrace. "Hey Cap, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Strange, Shakespeare twins. How's things?"

"Been worse" Bucky shrugged, supremely unconcerned at their appearance. "You three coming in?"

"Can't see why not" Rhodey replied, waving the other two inside. "This is Sam Wilson. We met getting the portkey from DC. Sam, meet the Avengers; the Rogers siblings."

"We're adopted" Steve offered, letting the newcomers take their seats. "I'm Steve, that's Bucky, the scary redhead is Natasha, the idiot hanging from the luggage rack is Clint, the big blonde is Thor, the skinny raven-haired guy next to him is Loki, the brunette with the glasses and his head buried in a book is Bruce (our resident future nuclear physicist), the brainy one resembling an otter is Stephen, and the golden-eyed brunette in the AC/DC tee by the window is our resident off-the-scales genius engineering caffeine addict, Tony."

"I see you haven't changed at all, Tones" Rhodey grinned, Sam nodding his hellos and starting a conversion with Bucky and Steve. Pepper snorted at something Natasha said, and suddenly all was back being right in the universe.

* * *

After lunch (a meal that consisted of more sweets than most of them had at ever consumed at once), Loki brought up the subject they were all thinking and worrying about; Hogwarts houses. "What do you think will happen if we're split up?"

"Nothing" Steve said honestly. "We're family. Nothing can or would ever change that."

"Exactly" Clint nodded swiftly. "Family is the only thing that matters in this world. Nothing, not even different houses, could ever change that."

"In that case" Loki mused quietly, blatantly not looking at Thor. "I think we'll have all the houses represented among us."

"Nothing wrong with that" Bucky decided. "No matter the rivalries, we can't let them affect us. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Steve nodded, the others echoing him.

"Phil says that all the houses have their good points and qualities" Clint spoke up, now happily perched on the rack. "So I'm happy to let the Sorting Hat choose."

"The mighty Druidess Cliodna is picking her nose!" Thor boomed, waving his Chocolate Frog card in front of Loki's face.

"Desist that at once, you buffoon!" Loki glared, not even putting a dent in Thor's enthusiasm.

"You wouldn't think that those two are closest with each other" Pepper muttered to Sam. "But they are."

"The family dynamic is very interesting" Sam replied curiously. "Steve seems to be closest on a friend level with Bucky, the same can be said with Tony and Bruce and Stephen (are they even speaking English?). Clint and Natasha appear to be closest in every respect, likewise with Thor and Loki. But Tony and Steve?"

"Cap balances Stark out" Clint remarked through a Cauldron Cake. "Iron Man is not so crazy when the Cap makes sure he takes care of himself. They're the leaders of the Avengers."

"Good help Hogwarts when they're not sorted into the same house" Natasha muttered, Tony sticking his tongue out at them all.

"Brucie Bear and the Doc will probably be with me" Tony offered, not going to insult anyone's intelligence by pretending not to know what they were talking about. "And Cap'll have Barnes. He'll look after him, right Snowflake?"

"To the end of the line" Bucky promised solemnly - their lifelong family promise.

"Amen to that" Clint agreed, swinging down to sit next to Natasha. "No matter what, we'll sit next to each other at every meal when we can, right?"

"At the Ravenclaw Table" Phil agreed, smiling from the doorway. "The Headmaster has agreed to make exceptions for family."

"Awesome" Clint grinned, looking like a weight had been lifted from him. Tony knew from bitter experience that nothing was as important to Clint as his family was. It was the fundamental part of his being, much like Tony's was being a sarcastic genius inventor. Phil took a seat next to Clint, introducing himself and promptly being bombarded with questions about Hogwarts.

* * *

Night fell remarkably quickly, Phil abandoning their game of exploding snap and instructing them to change into their Hogwarts robes. The conversation was light and comfortable, the group happy to chatter away as they changed and watched the train pull into the station. Once there, Phil ushered them off the train, and over to a very tall man with no sense of personal grooming. A brightly grinning blonde boy their age snapped pictures of everything - including Natasha, who murmured to the kid in soft, deadly tones. From there, the giant - Hagrid - led the way down to a lake with a small fleet of boats on it, instructing them in a gruff voice not to have more than four to a boat. Tony, Steve, Bruce and Bucky climbed into one; Clint, Natasha, the blue eyed boy and his grumpy friend in another; and Thor, Loki, a pretty blue eyed brunette and her dark eyed friend in another. Stephen winked at them and said he'd meet them on the other side. With a command, all the boats began to glide across the water, bringing into view the most stunning castle Tony had ever imagined seeing. They sailed under a curtain of ivy, coming up to a stone platform that led up to the front doors. A stern-looking witch with emerald robes opened the front doors, giving them a welcome speech that sounded as if she had said it many times before. Phil had hit on the highlights earlier, so Tony cheerfully zoned it out in favour of looking around the massive Entrance Hall in wonder.

* * *

Professor McGonagall (the stern witch) showed them into an antechamber, promising to connect them when 'they' were ready for them. As soon as the Deputy Headmistress was gone, Tony turned to his siblings with his trademarked smirk. "Lovely woman that, reminds me of Sister Mary Constance."

"More like Sister Mary Temperance" Bucky muttered, shuddering. "I hoped we'd left the scary traveling nuns behind us."

"Guess they just can't resist you, Buck" Steve grinned, ducking away from the halfhearted punch Bucky threw at him.

"That was pathetic, Barnes" Clint announced, somehow perched atop a ledge in the wall.

"Get off the wall, Legolas" Tony called, leaning casually on the wall like he owned the place. Not too far away, the group of four students Tony had seen pass by were bickering about setting fire to things, while the grumpy boy levitated a coin in his hand in demonstration to the blue eyed boy he was with.

"Eat me Stark" Clint replied, showing no intentions at all of doing as Tony had asked. A smug-looking boy with sandy hair and a rich boy attitude pushed off the wall, smirking at Tony.

"Anthony?"

"It's my least favourite person in the world" Tony said, pasting on an obviously fake smile. "Hammer."

"I didn't know you were coming here, Tony" Justin Hammer smirked, increasing Tony's desire to commit a felony. "And all your family too. Wow" Hammer smiled falsely. "I guess poor orphans are allowed here."

"At least I didn't have to buy my way in, Hammer" Tony glared, ignoring Steve's warning hand on his arm. "Nor did I have to buy my friends and family. Unlike you and your father."

"Well you wouldn't know about fathers, would you, Tony? After all, nobody wanted you or your siblings. Orphans since birth, weren't you?" Natasha moved like lightning, pinning Hammer to the wall by his throat.

"Never insult my family again" she warned, tone like ice.

"We may be orphans, but we've always had each others backs" Clint added, at Natasha's shoulder in an instant. It took the combined efforts of both Bucky and Tony to keep Steve from decking the pretentious moron, Loki and Natasha sharing looks that spoke of revenge plans. Even Stephen's notorious pacifism looked stretched. The sandy-haired archer cocked his head, listening intently. "Tash." Natasha had no sooner let go of the sniveling weasel than McGonagall had come into the room.

"They are ready for you now."

* * *

**Next chapter: Sorting!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Hi all!**

**I've tried to be realistic in the placement of the Avengers, but I'm aware that everyone has their own sorting in mind, so I apologise in advance.**

**Also, I'm adding in a few more MCU characters (more or less) into this, so fair warning.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

McGonagall led them into a Great Hall, a truly massive room full of students sitting at four tables with different banners. They walked up the middle aisle, standing in front of the high table full of professors. While a grubby looking hat sang a song about the houses and what the school stood for, Tony and his siblings looked around in interest. At the far right side of the hall was the emerald and silver snake-emblazoned banner of the Slytherin house - house of the resourceful, ambitious and cunning. To the left of that was the yellow and black, badger-emblazoned banner of the Hufflepuff house - house of the loyal, dedicated, true, hardworking and just. At the far left of the hall was the gold and scarlet, lion-emblazoned banner of the Gryffindor house - house of the brave and bold, daring, noble and chivalrous. In between the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs was the royal blue and bronze, eagle-emblazoned banner of the Ravenclaw house - house of wisdom, wit, intelligence, creativity, originality and inventiveness. Loki elbowed him gently in the side, wordlessly gesturing up to the ceiling - a ceiling that perfectly showed the night sky outside. Tony nodded back, amazed at the obvious display of magic. "I can't believe we're really here" Bruce breathed softly, looking utterly amazed.

"We might not be" Tony smirked, thinking it would be just their luck. "It could be some sort of-"

"Mass hallucination?" The intelligent brown eyed brunette boy from the foursome interrupted dubiously. "Statistically unlikely." Tony snapped his fingers, finally working or why he was so familiar.

"Reed Richards, Boston genius." Reed looked at him for a minute, recognition sparking in his eyes.

"Tony and Bruce Rogers" Reed smiled cheerily. "You two revolutionised elementary school science fairs. These are my best friends, Ben Grimm and Sue Storm, and Sue's younger twin brother Johnny."

"Our siblings Natasha, Clint, Stephen, Thor, Loki, Bucky and Steve."

"Don't look now, but that Lockhart fellow is at the table for the professors" Steve muttered, looking slightly ill and worried.

"No wonder he made us all by his books" Pepper whispered in disgust. "He's going to make us all learn about him."

"I'm suddenly unavailable for his class" Bucky announced, fixing him with a sharp glare.

"Look!" Clint interrupted excitedly. "Phil!" He waved happily at him, interrupting McGonagall's speech about coming up when their names were called, Phil smiling and waving back as if this was normal for him. McGonagall pursed her lips, looking annoyed at the interruption. However, she took it in her stride, beginning to read out a list of students. Tony tuned most of them out, but noted that the kid who kept taking photographs - Colin Creavey - was sorted into Gryffindor. Thor smiled widely as Jane Foster, the blue eyed brunette he'd spoken to on the boat ride, was called up and sorted into Ravenclaw. Not long afterwards, Ben Grimm became another Gryffindor and Hammer was called up. The irritating waste of space swiftly became a Slytherin, not that Tony was surprised, Hammer's ambition was legendary - he just didn't have the talent to back it up. A confident-looking girl named Maria Hill became a Hufflepuff shortly afterwards, Jane's friend Darcy Lewis joining her with a bright smile. But before that;

"Lensherr, Erik" McGonagall called, the grumpy grey-green eyed boy stepping away from his bright blue eyed friend with an apologetic smile. Tony watched him confidently stride up to the stool, the Sorting Hat testing on his dark hair like a crown.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"He got his wish" the bright blue eyed boy smiled sadly, clapping for him. Tony offered him a grin.

"Tony Rogers, you'll hear the rest soon."

"Charles Xavier" he replied, his voice surprisingly British amongst all the Americans.

* * *

Another of the compartment-passers Tony had watched was sorted next. Luna Lovegood, the dreamy-eyed companion of the fiery redheaded girl became a Ravenclaw after a few minutes of serenely sitting on the stool. They talked quietly among themselves while waiting for the P's to be reached, Pepper getting paler with every student that got sorted. "It'll be okay, Pep" Tony smiled, hoping he was doing a good job of reassuring his old friend.

"What if I don't get sorted?" Pepper asked slightly hysterically, waving her hands through the air. "What if I get up there and they say there's been some sort of mistake because I couldn't possibly be-"

"Virginia Pepper Potts, you will be sorted" Tony said sternly, borrowing Steve's most authoritative 'Cap' voice. "You're the smartest girl I've ever met. You'll be a Ravenclaw for sure." Pepper gaped at him, even Steve looking somewhat surprised by his tone.

"Potts, Virginia" McGonagall read out evenly. Pepper paled even further, Tony and Rhodey having to usher her up with gentle shoves. Pepper took her seat on the stool with her usual elegant poise, eyes closing as she listened to whatever the Hat was saying.

"RAVENCLAW!" Tony beamed and whooped with joy, Pepper's brightly smiling face the only reward Tony needed for making a spectacle of himself. The only Q, 'Quillan, Valerie', became a Slytherin, then it was time for the R's.

"Rhodes, James" McGonagall called out, Rhodey standing tall and striding up to the front. It took all of ten seconds for the Hat to announce its verdict.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Steve physically clamped a hand over Tony's mouth to stop him shouting out, but he still did a happy little jig in place.

"Richards, Reed." In about the same amount of time, Reed became another addition to the Ravenclaw house, Ben cheering from the Gryffindor table. Tony held his breath, knowing what was coming next. McGonagall looked down at her roll of parchment, forehead creasing minutely in surprise. "Rogers, Anthony." Tony reluctantly moved forward, stepping away from the united strength of his family. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pepper and Rhodey and Phil all smiling supportively, but it was the smiles of his family that let him sit down on the stool - with the customary Tony Stark Rogers cool, of course. Before the Hat had even made it near his head, it screamed out its verdict.

"RAVENCLAW!" Tony blinked once, as surprised as the rest of the hall, and saw his family grinning at him like idiots.

"Way to go, Iron Man!" Bucky yelled, punching the air.

"Always knew you were smarter than the rest of the world, Tones!" Clint added, managing briefly to hang off the chandelier.

"Don't get cocky" Natasha muttered, her voice carrying.

"Verily! Many congratulations Brother Tony!"

"Thanks, Big Guy" Tony replied, aware of the looks they were getting from the rest of the school. Steve just smiled proudly, like there was never any doubt about it. McGonagall fixed them with a steely glare, taking time to make sure they weren't going to talk anymore.

"Rogers, Bruce."

"See you soon, Brucie" Tony grinned at his Science Bro, then hurried to take his seat next to Pepper. About a second after the Hat touched his head, Bruce was sent to join Tony at the Ravenclaw table.

"Rogers, Clinton" McGonagall called quickly, clearly trying to avoid the family making spectacles of themselves again. Clint winked and strutted up to the front, all easy confidence learned straight from Tony. The Hat was silent for a good long while, Natasha glaring at the tatty fabric with extreme prejudice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Clint actually grinned brightly and freaking bounced over towards his new housemates.

"Suits him to a tee" Bruce murmured, clapping and smiling at generally everything.

"Don't eat any of the badgers, Hawkeye!" Tony called, Bucky echoing him with a bright laugh.

"Rogers, James Buchanan" McGonagall called, cutting through the babble that followed. Bucky stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered casually up to sit on the stool.

Sixty seconds. That was how long Bucky sat on the rickety wooden stool. Sixty seconds was as long as it took to cement everything Tony knew about his Brooklyn-loving brother. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Go Buck!" Steve called, not at all caring about the looks they were getting.

"Rogers, Loki" McGonagall bit out, tiring of the family. Tony was worried about this bit. Loki was ambitious, resourceful, innately cunning, but also adored his family above all else - they were the most important thing in their lives. The raven-haired Rogers strutted up to the Hat much like Tony had, sprawling on it exactly like Clint had (but without flipping the bird to the rest of the school - Clint was special like that). They waited, and waited, and then they waited some more, Loki clearly arguing with the Hat to get what he wanted. Bruce muttered something about the Hat wanting to place them all in Hufflepuff (because of the family overrides everything urge they all had), before subsiding at a look from Bucky on the side of the Gryffindor table closest to them.

"SLYTHERIN!" Loki smirked and inclined his head at the rest of the family. Walking over and smiling his creepiest smile at Hammer and his new housemates, bar Erik who he actually seemed to like.

"Rogers, Natasha." The redhead smirked and walked up to the stool. Literally no sooner had the fabric touched the top of her long dark red hair, then the Hat shouted of its verdict.

"SLYTHERIN!" Loki rolled his eyes, actually briefly hugging Natasha as she reached the table. Clint, being Clint, whooped and had his ass sat back down by a smirking Maria Hill.

"Rogers, Stephen." Stephen paused a moment, taking strength from the family, and took his seat. In the space between blinks, it was over.

"RAVENCLAW!" Tony threw his arms around his Science Bros and grinned, everything was coming up Rogers.

"Rogers, Steven." Tony watched as Steve took a deep breath and sat down. Exactly the same as Tony's sorting, the Hat never even touched Steve's head before it yelled out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Tony stood up and clapped as hard as he could, whooping for his brother and pulling him into a sneaky hug on the way.

"I'll talk to you later, Shellhead" Steve promised gently, disengaging and joining Bucky at the table.

"Rogers, Thor" McGonagall uttered, this time softer than before. It looked from Tony's point of view that she was realising that she was dealing with a family trying not to freak out at being separated like they were. The minute that the Hat touched Thor's thick blonde locks, Thor seemed to try and debate something, but the Hat made its verdict.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Loki smiled genuinely, Thor beaming brightly back at him.

* * *

The rest of the Sorting passed without much incident. Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross and Charles Xavier swiftly became Ravenclaws, Sue Storm joined the ranks of Hufflepuffs, Johnny Storm and the fiery redheaded Ginny Weasley were Gryffindors, and the two V's - Ivan Vanko and Victor Von Doom - immediately became members of the Slytherin house. From there, Headmaster Dumbledore said a few words, quickly introduced Professor Lockhart (as Defense teacher, Tony honestly despaired) and then disappeared with Professor McGonagall and a sour looking man that Phil muttered was Potions Master Snape. Tony grinned at the sight of the golden plates filling with food. Every now and then, Tony had his eyes drawn to Lockhart, who was wearing robes of the most vile pale pastel blue he had ever seen. An idea sparked into being in his head, an evil Loki-worthy idea. "You ever hear of Science?" Tony asked his new housemates, Bruce looking up at him in despair.

"Whatever you're thinking, Tony, no."

"It's just a little harmless scientific fun, Honey Bear" Tony protested innocently. "You can't say you like the guy any more than I do."

"I think he's a fraud and a charlatan" Bruce replied quietly. "That doesn't mean that he deserves whatever's in your mind."

"Hill!" Tony called, leaning over the table to see the brunette. "Tell Clint to remember science class with the nuns at Halloween. Tell him to pass it on to Tasha and Loki."

"Please" Bruce added on a groan before turning back to Tony. "I can't believe you're thinking about this, Tony."

"Live a little, Brown Bear" Tony grinned, leaning back to talk to Steve and Bucky. He repeated the same thing to them.

"I'm in" Bucky shrugged, despite the disapproving glare he got from Steve. "I'll make sure the Punk complies as well."

"Awesome" Tony winked, seeing Clint put his thumbs up. Natasha and Loki nodded as well from the Slytherin table, Erik also looking contemplative.

"Bruce explained" Charles spoke up suddenly. "It sounds rather interesting. I'm an aspiring geneticist, you see. Tell me what you need."

"Me too" Reed added, Betty and Luna agreeing too. Erik caught his eye and nodded, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Ever see Ghostbusters?" Tony checked, smirking mischievously.

"We're gonna slime him?" Bucky asked, glee practically radiating off him.

"This is very immature" Stephen informed them, already hard at work.

"Yep!" The group and their new friends promptly got to work, splattering Lockhart with everything they could conceivably think of - without getting caught, of course. Snape sidled back in, looking quietly impressed by the state that Lockhart's robes were in, and sent a look over at the overly-innocent Avengers and Affiliates.

* * *

By the time it was time for bed, Tony was sleepy and looking forward to an actual night in bed. The Headmaster dismissed them with a few nonsensical words, the Rogers siblings got up full their seats and congregated in the middle of the Hall. "We really should be getting to our dorms" Steve sighed, looking at the rapidly-emptying hall. "We'll meet up for breakfast tomorrow. Bruce and Tony's table. Bring any friends you want to."

"Lensherr" Loki decided, nodding at the waiting German.

"Hill" Clint continued softly.

"Rhodey and Sam" Steve finished, smiling at them all sadly. "Sweet dreams, we'll see you in the morning."

"G'night Apple Pie" Tony yawned, feet going on autopilot to shuffle him and Bruce up to the wondrous Ravenclaw Tower. Tony barely spared a look for the bookshelves, statues and view of the mountains before he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you have time, I always appreciate a review!**


End file.
